


Ficlet 20

by A_bit_not_good_yeah, deadonarrival



Series: Way Over Yonder in the Minor Key [21]
Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M, Mischievous little shits, More time with Dean's parents, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_bit_not_good_yeah/pseuds/A_bit_not_good_yeah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadonarrival/pseuds/deadonarrival
Summary: Thanksgiving with Dean’s parents, Aidan and Dean’s dad become friends





	Ficlet 20

Dean’s dad is an intimidating man. Aidan likes him, a lot, but he’s—Dean’s dad. And Aidan’s always been better with moms, his whole life. Dads are—well sometimes they don’t know how to act around their son’s boyfriend, and Dean’s dad isn’t like that, he’s very nice but. He’s quiet. It’s clear that his wheels are always turning, and he’s incredibly sharp, he just doesn’t say much. Keeps to himself. Observes.

Ok, so maybe Aidan is a little scared of him.

That is, until they end up alone doing dishes after dinner one night. It’s toward the end of the parents’ stay and they’re scrubbing and drying in silence when Dean’s dad throws the dish rag at Aidan and he catches it without looking.

Cut to: ten minutes later when they’re in the middle of an incredibly elaborate game of catch with the dishes, the towels, and even the rubber gloves in which they only break one plate. 

When Dean’s mom walks into the kitchen, they’re laughing like little boys and she’s just stunned. “AIDAN! WHAT DID YOU LET HIM TALK YOU INTO?!”

Dean peeks around her, his mouth in a classic “oooooh you’re in trouble” O, and Aidan looks like a deer in headlights. 

Dean’s dad just freezes mid-throw. “What?”

And that’s when the plate slips out of his hand and shatters.

Aidan is trying not to laugh at Dean’s smug face and he fails. He miserably fails, and then Dean’s mom is laughing at him laughing, and Dean and his dad are trying to clean up the broken plate and it’s all fine except for the fact that now Aidan and Dean’s dad have a secret mischievous bond. They become awful pranksters whenever they’re together, and Dean and his mom just shake their heads and sigh and clean up the messes, but what are you gonna do? They’re their boys.

At the end of Thanksgiving, Dean’s dad pulls him aside and just says, “I like him. Don’t cock it up.” And Dean’s mom slaps him on the shoulder for that comment. "Stop tormenting the boy! But he’s right sweetheart, if you let this one go, I might have to snatch him up myself.“

Dean and his dad are gaping at her before they burst out laughing and Dean is covering his face in embarrassment. She just smiles knowingly and his dad swats her on the butt as she gets up to clear the table making her laugh too.

Later Dean tells Aidan with a pout, "They like you better.”

Aidan just laughs and kisses the tip of Dean’s nose. “Well they’d be fools not to, I’m delightful."


End file.
